


Something New

by Elitesarah



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elitesarah/pseuds/Elitesarah
Summary: He would give just about anything to see that look again.That’s how he found himself sitting in the pristine backyard, of a cookie cutter house, in a neighborhood that looked the same as every other neighborhood in Michigan. But there was nothing cookie cutter about the woman he waited for.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Before episode 2.04 and the bathroom scene that none of us can stop replaying! I desperately want to see how Rio reacts to finding out that Dean has been cheating on Beth. Rio is always so in control of himself, I wanted to see how he would react. 
> 
> Sorry in advance for the typo's - this is the first thing I've written in years! What can I say, Brio inspires me!

The picnic table gave him a clear view of the perfectly styled kitchen, and that backsplash that looked like it came straight out of some fancy ass magazine.

Sure, the conversation could have waited until the morning, but why pass up a chance to spend a few moments alone with a woman who looked like Elizabeth.Rio considered himself to be the ultimate professional. Business was business, you keep the pleasure separate.He’d made that call when his son was born. If he had any say in it, Marcus would never know what his papa did to put food on the table. Maybe that’s what made _Mrs._ Boland so damn appealing. She managed to combine his two worlds, into one sexy package. 

No matter how many times he reminded himself that no good could come from sniffing around after a mother of four from the suburbs, he couldn’t stop thinking about the look on her face that night last year when she chucked those keys in his face. The defiance, the determination, and damn if he didn’t see it flash across her eyes for a split second, the lust.

He would give just about anything to see that look again.

That’s how he found himself sitting in the pristine backyard, of a cookie cutter house, in a neighborhood that looked the same as every other neighborhood in Michigan. But there was nothing cookie cutter about the woman he waited for.

_He glanced at his watch. After 11 p.m._ Wasn’t it a little late for her to be out with her hoard of children? The littlest one couldn’t have been more than 5, shouldn’t she be in bed by now?

It was then that the lights inside turned on. First in the front entry way, then the living room. He stayed where he was - waiting to catch sight of her. That’s when he heard the laughter. It was a light, high-pitched, feminine, giggle. He craned his neck to see who it came from, but one thing he knew for certain was that sound, did not come from Elizabeth.

He spotted them finally through the kitchen window. From where he sat at the picnic table he could see the brunette, with her blue button down shirt and her tight pencil skirt, as she giggled after a stumbling moron.

Dean Boland tore at his shoes, and fumbled awkwardly with his pants.

Rio stood, and despite every urge in his body telling him to walk in that house and finish the job he started on Car-man months before, he walked away.

He clenched his fist and quickly made his way down the block to where he had stored his car.

He knew the man was incompetent. The Boland Auto records painted an ugly picture of Mr. Boland’s business dealings and his inability to make a wise decision. But to step out on a woman like Elizabeth?

Rio slammed his fist into the driver’s side door, the dent he left behind revealing the smallest indication of the anger boiling up inside of him.

Business, pleasure, anger, lust, attraction, suddenly he didn’t care about keeping it separate. All that mattered now was that a woman like that, was married to a man like Dean Boland. She deserved more than a bumbling idiot who wouldn’t know a good thing if it shot him.

He pulled out his phone. _Can you meet?_

Her reply came surprisingly quick. _I’m with my sister, can’t get away. Tomorrow morning, 10?_

Rio pulled a key from his pocket. “Keys to the kingdom,” he thought.

_2nd and Lincoln._

Someone needed to show Elizabeth what she deserved. Since Car-man was clearly not going to take care of that, Rio was happy to. Sure, it went against his own rules, but maybe it was time to try something new.


End file.
